


[ART] Please put on clothes, we got company over.

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, I can't believe I forgot the fucking character tags, M/M, Part-Demon Gary Green, Trans Character, Trans John Constantine, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Gary would very much appreciate it if John puts on clothes when they have people over.Well it’s not like they go into John’s room
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Series: Fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Kudos: 8





	[ART] Please put on clothes, we got company over.

[View on Tumblr here!](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/611996405056274432/gary-would-very-much-appreciate-of-john-put-on)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the part demon gary idea from this fic  
[Sun in Our Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069381)
> 
> (the only notable details in this art is his dark gray mouth)


End file.
